Enfin réunis?
by Cat71
Summary: Voilà ce qui aurait peut être pu se passer après le bal du nouvel an entre Julia et William...


**Enfin réunis ?**

Tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le ciel illuminé par les feux d'artifice célébrant la nouvelle année, Julia chuchota à l'oreille de William :

- Et si nous nous trouvions un endroit plus tranquille ?

William la regarda en souriant, d'un air légèrement étonné :

- Où voulez vous aller ?

- Emmenez moi loin de toute cette foule et ce bruit, William...

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le vaste jardin attenant, serrés l'un contre l'autre, William se demanda si tout cela était bien réel ou si c'était encore un de ces rêves habités par Julia et qui revenaient chaque nuit... Nuits qui d'ailleurs étaient plus agitées depuis quelque temps, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose était en train de changer...

« Ressaisis-toi, William, Julia est partie sur un coup de tête et demain elle se rendra compte de son erreur et retourna auprès de Darcy ! » pensait-il.

« William … Vous allez bien, que se passe-t-il? »

La voix de Julia le sortit de sa légère torpeur : non, il ne rêvait pas, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée et désirée était bien à ses côtés, magnifique dans la douce lueur argentée de cette nuit, plus belle que jamais...

« Euh... non, non, tout va bien. »

Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc, toujours enlacés au loin ils pouvaient entendre l'écho de la musique et quelques éclats de rire.

William, je sais que tout cela vous semble quelque peu précipité, mais...croyez-moi, Darcy et moi ne nous entendions plus depuis quelque temps il n'y a que sa carrière qui compte pour lui et la mienne ne semble pas importante à ses yeux.

Julia, avez vous bien réfléchi ? Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on peut prendre à la légère...

Oui, je suis sûre , d'ailleurs je suis sûre que Darcy et moi prendrons très rapidement les dispositions nécessaires.

Je vous aime William et je ne veux plus vous faire souffrir.

Elle l'embrassa et demanda : « Dites moi ce que vous avez vu pendant ce fameux voyage dans le temps ?

Oh, Julia, je ne sais pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout... »

William se rapprocha alors et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l' oreille Julia leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire...

Deux mois ont passé depuis cette inoubliable soirée du réveillon... Ce matin-là, l'inspecteur Murdoch, d'ordinaire si calme, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau du poste de police n°4, tout en jetant des coups d'œil incessants à sa montre. Combien de temps devrait-il encore attendre ?...

Finalement, il prit sa veste et, sortant précipitamment de son bureau, se heurta à l'agent Crabtree :

« Monsieur, je vous apporte les conclusions du Docteur Grace …. »

Mais l'inspecteur ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et quitta le commissariat sous le regard médusé de ses collègues...

« William ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?» demanda Julia qui sortait à l'instant du tribunal en voyant l'inspecteur descendre de son vélo, encore tout essoufflé par sa course.

- Julia, l'attente était si longue, je...

Elle lui prit les mains avec un geste tendre et le rassura : « La procédure de divorce est presque achevée et dans un mois je serai une femme libre … »

Désormais, Julia goûtait de nouveau à sa vie de femme célibataire, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tout en achevant de se coiffer devant la glace, elle repensa à tout ce que William et elle avaient vécu depuis leur première rencontre... Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il ait pu souffrir à cause d'elle, mais était-elle la seule fautive ? N'était-ce pas leur manque de dialogue , l'attitude parfois entêtée de William qui avait entraîné son départ de Toronto puis son mariage?

Darcy avait été un bon mari, mais il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi elle aspirait vraiment. Et elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment effacer William de ses pensées...

Dorénavant, elle était libre... mais divorcée. Qu'en serait-il de sa relation avec William ? Allait-il renoncer à une cérémonie religieuse juste par amour ? Et s'il lui disait ce soir qu'il ne pouvait renoncer à ses convictions...

« Voilà que je recommence ! »se sermonna-t-elle. « William connaît parfaitement la situation et ne serait pas rester à m'attendre ! »

Qu'importe le regard des autres, maintenant plus rien ne l'empêcherait de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Prenant une profonde respiration et ajustant les plis de sa robe, elle descendit attendre William, bien décidée à rattraper le temps perdu...

Après avoir dîné en évoquant les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, William et Julia s'installèrent au coin du feu et William, se sentant légèrement nerveux, prit la parole :

« - Julia, je ne voudrais que vous vous mépreniez sur mes intentions et je comprendrais que vous ayez besoin de temps...

- William, l'interrompit-elle,nous savons tous les deux ce que prendre notre temps nous a déjà coûté, maintenant nous devons penser à nous... »

Elle s'approcha alors de William et l'embrassa.

« Nous voulons la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Il ne répondit pas, tellement pris par l'émotion de ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu et lui rendit son baiser. Enfin réunis, libres de tout, ils purent enfin se laisser aller à leur passion...

J'avais imaginé cette histoire juste après avoir le final de la saison 5, et bien évidemment tout cela n'est que pure fiction...


End file.
